Spring Problems
by Sunsetta
Summary: Based few months after Squeakquel.Everything is okay, but problems comes with spring.Boys are acting strange,chipettes are having sisterly problems.But that's not the only problem in Seville households. Alvin and Brittany have a big problem too. R/R


_Hello fellow readers of my first story ever!_

_As I said, this is my first story, and I (hopefully) have a great plot already made. _

_Only the first chapter (and second) is gonna be in Britt's perspective. Others will be in normal POV. So, I'm practically new here on FanFiction but I was already reading stories from that site for about…three years. Firstly I was reading only Codename: Kids Next Door, but then, exactly one year ago I fell in love with Alvin and the Chipmunks. So, my obsession started from, when I first saw Squeakquel. I saw it…somewhere in January, since I don't live in USA, so sorry for any misspelled words and grammar mistakes! I'm trying pretty hard to avoid them._

_My favorite Chipmunk is Alvin, and favorite chipette Brittany. But you would expect that my favorite couple is Alvin and Brittany. Well, they are, but Theodore and Eleanor took the lead. But Alvittany are hot on its heels, so it won't be a surprise if they will become the first one. Personally, I don't like Jeanette and Simon very much. I don't like their personalities, but they're cute. And they would be even cuter if they wouldn't wear glasses._

_But that's it, one very long Author's Note, to say hello to my fellow readers! _

_I hope you're gonna enjoy in this story, just as much as I did when I write it!_

_Oh and BTW...There won't be any mature scenes even though it seems so at the beginning. But now it won't be… well at least they won't me mentioned, even though they can happen…_

_So let's stop now and start with story._

_

* * *

_

_Alvin and the Chipmunks_

_Spring Problems_

_Chapter One_

_It's All Began With Love_

_

* * *

_

_BRITTANY'S POV_

It's been few months since Alvin and his brothers rescued us from Ian's dirty paws and things started to be normal again. Well, only problem was our relationships. Our (I and Alvin) relationship improved like lightning, even though we have had few up's and down's, but other than that – we have great relationship. We started dating few days after school contest, and I was never happier in my life.

With Simon and Jeanette is different. They have strong but sadly too shy relationship. She's even afraid to say 'Good morning' to him, even though they became couple. Well, I'll never understand these two. And I though mine and Alvin's relationship is complicated, huh?

But on other paw, I'm so jealous at Eleanor and Theodore's relationship. They have such a sweet, strong, lovely relationship. They're the sweetest couple ever! I only wish things between me and Alvin would be more alike to these two. I'm really kinda jealous.

Well, I think we should give small applaud to Dave. Why? Because he finally asked Claire out, and she…obviously said yes. I've never seen him happier in my whole life.

The funniest thing was when Claire kissed Dave on lips for the first time and he – gosh Dave! – fainted.

Theo and Ellie became pale in face in second! They started panicking, rushing to him, asking if he needs medical examination. Eleanor also wanted to call ambulance! Luckily Claire calmed them both down.

On other paw, Simon and Netta only rolled with eyes and walked out of room, clearly not scared or amused.

I was kinda confused-

And of course Alvin…

I've never seen him laugh so loudly.

Even our dear nanny Tobester (as we started to call him) got enough courage to make the first move and ask Julie's out. He was literally jumping in happiness when she didn't answer, but kissed him on cheek. Well, I just hope our dear nanny won't fall too much in love. We somehow love his 'pew, pew, pew-ing' all day along.

I mean, who will watch after us?

Well, anyway we don't need anyone to watch after us…but then Dave's gonna lost his house if that's happen.

I don't need to say anything more, huh?

But that was a little flashback for you, to see at what step we are at the moment.

You'd probably say, things will start to get better for us, wouldn't you?

But well…our future isn't clearly bright…

Or it just seems so.

* * *

While having dinner with my family; including Dave and Claire, I looked over at Alvin who was slurping in his spaghetti string with tomato sauce all over his face. I couldn't help it as I laughed along with Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon, Theodore and Claire. Dave, on the other hand, gave Alvin a mad look, but he only shrugged and kept chewing loudly on it. He's such a baby sometimes! A cute baby…

Minutes later when I was finished with my spaghetti, I struggled to carry my plate over to the sink. It was so hard, since I'm just a six inch tall chipette, but I was determined to do it. I'm not the type to show my weak side.  
"Brittany, it's okay. I will take your plate to the sink."Claire suddenly said, smiling down at me.

I wanted to return her smile, and said 'FINALLY ONE WHO CARES ABOUT ME' but I couldn't. It'd be too rude. Claire is like a mother to me and my sisters. A great motherly model.  
"That wouldn't be necessary, Claire. I will do that. You are a guest and guests don't clean up." I breathed out. For a human is a small plate piece of cake, but try being six inch tall chipette! We will see what you'll say then.

Somehow, I managed to carry my plate to sink, without crashing down or tripping over anything.

I sighed in relief and wiped away sweat from my forehead, and my ears perked up at sound of arguing. I looked towards table and rolled with eyes. Claire and Dave were arguing about…who will wash the dishes? Gosh, they're really childish sometimes.

I rolled with eyes again and walked out of room, to our shared bedroom. Yeah, Dave still didn't separate us, even though we're dating now. Please Dave…boys are kinda strange when it's spring (and unfortunately at the moment is spring) and especially when are the females around.

Knowing Simon and Jeanette, they probably won't have problem with this, neither will have Theo and Ellie.

But I might have – as far as I know him – a problem with Alvin.

I chewed down on my bottom lip and looked around the room. Everyone was around. Theo and Ellie just walked out of bathroom together. She accidentally spited orange juice over him, and she – obviously, if you know her- felt guilt so she helped him clean up.

Simon and Jeanette were watching Meerkat Manor on TV and as far as I know them…they were happy. Hmm…

I was currently standing in hallway, only few steps away from our room.

But knowing Alvin, he was around here somewhere.

"Hey, Brittany! What's up?"I almost jumped out of fur when a high pitched voice started me. I whirled around and saw Alvin walk out of…kitchen? Wasn't I just there? He slowly approached me and blocked my way to our bedroom.

I narrowed my blue eyes at him, looking at him sternly.

"Nothing much. Just watching you interrupt me from practicing our songs."I replied as I walked around him, hoping to get as quickly as I can to our room.

"Where are you going baby?"He asked as he blocked me again from walking any further. I just growled slightly and ignored him when I walked around him, for who knows which time already today. I finally, without interruptions got to our room and jumped on my pink bed, with Alvin behind me.

I just rolled with eyes and shook with head. He's such a jerk sometimes.

Alvin scooted closer to me as he sat next to me. I even smiled a little at his antics. He's the funniest when he's trying not to be.

"So, what do you wanna do?" he asked and I looked at him straight in eyes.

Alvin smiled at me and tried hypnotizing me, but it failed; Well, so called 'love doctor' isn't so great afterwards, huh?

Before I could reply he slowly leaned forward to kiss me, as I quickly came to my senses again and jumped off my bed just in time. Alvin didn't see that and kissed bed instead

I could only let out few short giggles as he narrowed eyebrows at me.

"That's not funny, Britt."He said as he jumped down from my bed and landed next to me, looking pretty much annoyed.

I just rolled eyes at him and turned around, showing him my back. I s_o _felt Alvin's warm eyes scanning my back, but I didn't do anything.

"Alvin, I have to practice our new songs so I'd be really thankful if you'll just keep your mouth shut and don't do anything."I told him and jumped back up to my bed. And of course he after me. Of course…

I rolled my eyes for who knows what time already and started to sing song called 'Firework' by Katy Perry. It's a quite good song.

_"You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine. Just own the night like the 4th of July. 'Cause baby you're a firework! Come on let your colors burst! Make 'em go uh uh uh as you shoot across the sky-y-y."_

"_I'll make you go uh uh uh_."Alvin thought to himself with a devilish smirk."Great work, Brittany!"he applauded with big smile on face.

"Thank you, Alvin."I smiled back to him. Sometimes he can be such a sweetheart too.

I narrowed eyes when I felt something soft and warm around my waist and looked around myself and saw Alvin's tail wrapping around me tightly, bringing me even closer to him.

I looked up at him and opened mouth to protest but he already leaned forward and kissed me on lips. I felt how my eyes bulged out and for the first time I felt…pure love. I knew there's something between us since the day we met each other at school; his hazel brown eyes looking at my shiny ice blue eyes! That's when I felt and figured out, he isn't just a stupid teen crush…but love. Even though we're together we never had a kiss before, so I've never felt this way before. I actually was in love with Alvin!

Even though I've never wanted to end our first kiss, I've had to. Well, what would Dave think if he catches us both on bed kissing?

Well…eww…

I quickly escaped from him, with a slightly dazed expression but smiling as I ran on all fours to the living room where I found Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor and Theodore watching Meerkat Manor. I quickly sat next to Simon and smirked at Alvin when I saw Alvin approach me with jealousy written all over his small, furry face.

He mumbled something under his breath and sat in between me and Simon, wrapping his tail around my waist again around my wait. I eyed him out of corners of my eyes, when he put his arm around my shoulders and started kissing my ear. I probably blushed in deep red color and couldn't help but a small smile crawled on my pink lips.

Suddenly I heard a high pitched groan and my head turned towards in Simon's way only to saw him frowning looking back at us.

"Get a room, you two."Simon frowning said and Jeanette rolled her purple eyes at me. But before I could reply, he continued.

"It'll be your responsibility if Theo and Eleanor will have nightmares because of you two!" he muttered and pointed at Theo and Ellie, who were staring at us, slightly pale in face.

Guess, Simon's right. I bit my lip, and looked at Alvin who seemed a little lost in thoughts.

"Okay!" he squealed and my eyes widened in horror, (not to mention Simon's and Jeanette's) when he quickly scooped me up in his arms and carried me to our room, shutting the doors behind us as he laid me down on his bed.

"Simon's right. Why don't we have a little time- alone?"Alvin said romantically as he crawled on top of me with a flirty expression on his face.

I gulped. I knew I won't be able resist his charm much longer.

"Alvin, you know we're too young. We're only 15."I fought back but it didn't seem Alvin heard me.

"Exactly. And we're chipmunks." He added with devilish smile on his lips.

I swallowed down hard, but before I could reply he continued.

"Brittany, you're just too stressed out." He flirtatiously began and traced his finger down my chest. My fur ruffled up and I almost fell for his spell. "You need a check up from the 'Love Doctor'."Alvin tried hypnotizing me again, but again…he failed

He sighed and I narrowed eyes at him.

"Alvin…!" I began sternly but, unfortunately I was cut off by him. I so hate when someone interrupts me!

"Brittany, I'm just going to come out with it." He began and took a deep breath; his gaze never left my eyes. For a split of second I thought I have him under my control but I was wrong

" Brittany…I love you and I want to have a romantic night with you…tonight." I couldn't believe it. He actually told me he loves me. I was so happy. He loves me! That's when I suddenly got that strange feeling in bottom of my stomach…But I didn't like the last part of what he said. Romantic night? Oh God please no…

But somehow, I already felt how his spell started working on me. It slowly took my mind away.

His hazel brown eyes looking in my ice blue ones.

My heart was pounding rapidly.

What shall I say? What _will _I say?

* * *

_To be Continued_

_

* * *

_

_Well, that was first chapter of my story. Yeah, things started to heat up, but I promise you guys, I'll keep this story rating safe enough._

_It's a T rated story. It won't be M, that's for sure._

_Well, hope you like the first chapter of it, and please Review to let me know what you think of my story so far._

_It's gonna be better, I promise you that._

_Review!_


End file.
